


如果上帝是一只猫

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: ——说不准什么时候就挠你一爪子 。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 1





	如果上帝是一只猫

01 

Florent接到短信之后，焦虑地坐在矮凳子上啃了半分钟的指甲。  
手机屏幕一直亮着，即使短暂地灰暗下去，就又会被拇指划出亮度。指尖因弹拨琴弦而磨出了厚茧，蹭过屏幕的手感便显得有些虚幻不真。  
短信的页面被打开了，光标一直停留在初始位置。他不小心按了空格，又立刻删掉，指甲在屏幕外沿敲出一段毫无意义的鼓点，又猛地刹住了车。  
酒吧的工作人员休息室里没什么人，只有他和他的吉他。没人去拨弄，琴弦便安静地凝固在空气里，琴板上一片空白，又像是曾经画上去的红色星星还在。他回头盯了半天，才能确定喷漆还新着，没有人在上面留下过任何痕迹。  
但他终究得面对屏幕明灭间一次又一次撞进他眼底的消息。那条短信是他前男友Mikele发过来的，内容很简单——  
“还能让我借住一下吗？”  
前男友，或者是曾经的男友，关系不明的朋友，Mikelangelo Loconte，曾经一言不发就拎着行李跑去了比利时定居，现在又以同样鲁莽生硬的方式，撞进了他的生活。  
他想了想，回了一个字。  
“好。” 

Florent一点都不确定，让Mikele搬回来会是个好主意。  
不，不是搬回来，是搬进来。  
他在心底里纠正着自己的措辞，把Mikele以前用过的被子和枕头找出来，套上旧被套，然后把这些星星簇拥着的棉花团扔进客卧。  
这些东西都是Mikele留下的。他们没有正式说过分手，只是突然彼此分离，在不同的国家定居，并且再不联系。所以Florent一直想着，Mikele会不会哪天再回来一趟，把他留在自己家的零零碎碎带走。  
Florent本来已经帮着打包进纸箱里了，但是随着时间推移，他不得不又一次次拆开那些箱子，丢掉过期的东西。先是各种没拆过的小零食，然后是化妆品，是某天突然再也发不出声响的耳机。再后来，他盯着敞口的纸箱，索性认了命，把剩余的衣物和床上用品又塞回了衣柜，任其在潮湿的空气里自生自灭。  
最后，他往衣柜里丢了几颗樟脑丸。  
现在，连Mikele都回来了，简直像是时间慢慢拨动着指针的轮盘，让一切回溯到了最初的模样。  
但事实又全然不同了。  
他们分离了五年。  
当年，年轻气盛的小情侣可以因为对同一个姑娘的三次飞吻就争吵起来，又可以因为几句争吵就断绝联系，一个跑去列日做编曲人，一个故作无事蹲在巴黎，白天坐办公室，晚上在酒吧驻唱。  
Florent的音乐之路固然不顺畅。他没办法全靠唱歌养活自己，白天就又得找份正经的工作。巴黎高商的优秀毕业生当然不至于失业，但这与他预想中的生活差了太多。音乐、梦想，像是变成了待价而沽的消耗品，被数学和逻辑磨平了棱角。  
不过Mikele也没那么顺心。他的确在列日靠着音乐生存下来，但总归不咸不淡，没有太大的进境。他的音乐计划被一拖再拖，无限拖延到了没有尽头的年后。每往日历上画一个叉，简直像是恶魔迫近的号角。  
他不得不回到巴黎，这里有更多的机会。  
于是，当他风尘仆仆地拖着大旅行箱跨进房间的门，瘫在沙发上的时候，Florent贴心地递过来一瓶啤酒。  
这时候，Mikele倒是立刻就挺直腰背，坐了起来。他竭力想让自己看起来不那么狼狈，不像是搭了最便宜的列车，于是只能后半夜敲响前任男友的门。  
好吧，从挂钟里飞出来报时的木雕小鸟打碎了他最后一点伪装。时间两点整，他们手里的啤酒瓶撞在了一起。  
虽然看似还能彼此面对面心平气和一起喝酒，但两个人都不自在极了。  
他们都愿意拿自己的音乐前途发誓，这不会意味着他们之间还能发生什么。错过就是错过了。即使能在啤酒瓶碰撞激起的白色泡沫中一笑泯恩仇，即使彼此心里还揣着点说不清道不明的情愫，可和解、喜欢也不代表非得在一起。  
“所以……”Florent谨慎地开了腔，“您这次回来，是……？”  
他选了一个敬辞，这个字眼让Mikele胸口盈满的情感形成肉眼可见的气流，顺着嘴唇泄了出去。他舔了舔嘴唇，一只手捏着酒瓶的腹部，另一只手捏出了熟悉的手势。  
“我在这边接到了一份活……可能会接到，工作。”他难得地结巴起来，像是回到了跟着Florent刚开始学法语的那段日子，“我最多只待三个月，问了一圈也没什么合适的落脚地方，我就……拿到薪水之后，我就能付房租了。”  
Florent有点不适应。  
Mikele从来没这么和他说过话。年长的男人刻意避过了必须使用敬称的位置，似乎五年的时间还不够他适应距离的疏远。但他的语气又确实含蓄了不少，像是终于意识到，一个五年没联系过的朋友，比陌生人熟悉不到哪去。  
尽管这个旧朋友一直留着他的号码，和他当时没来得及带走的衣服。  
Mikele看起来成熟了。尽管他今年已经接近四十，但仍然只能称为“成熟”，却离苍老还远着。一头柔顺的棕发染成了金色，发梢便更刺人，脸上的妆面也更浓了，红白蓝的三色油彩涂抹着右边眼尾，却遮不住疲惫。他其实习惯了熬夜，但面对Florent却比挣扎着赶完供稿死线更让人头秃。  
Florent没法拒绝他。他从来没办法拒绝Mikele，无论是答应交往，放任离开，还是任着对方又勾扯起那些不该回忆的情感。他张了张嘴，却没办法给出点头之外的第二个答案。  
“您可以留在这，客房准备好了。”  
语音一落，他们便再一次陷入了沉默。房间里的粉色大象膨胀到五分之四的房间大小，把他们牢牢挤在两张单人沙发上。大象的圆眼睛直勾勾地盯着两个人，放射出诡异的光。  
Mikele需要休息了。他眼底堆积了过于浓重的青黑，眼影花掉了大半，混进了眼睫的影子里，只有少许金箔粘在颧骨上方，边缘稍微翘起。他的头发被汗水浸泡过，现下打着绺，染成金色的微卷发丝乱糟糟的，像被暴风雪蹂躏过的枯草。肩膀也低垂着，略显得内扣，脊椎在柔软的沙发背上硌出弧度。  
他以前的头发是棕色的，软软的，打着卷，像是希腊神话里的天神。Florent又想起来这件事，不禁出了神。  
他们谁也不愿意先提休息，沉默变成了一场角力。令人牙酸的撕扯声消顿于无形，只有彼此的目光还黏在对方身上最不起眼的位置上：发梢、衣角、鞋尖、食指的第二个关节、或是自己的心脏。  
最后，还是Florent最先扛不住了。他总是退让的那个，从前是，现在也是。他从前没办法拒绝热情四射的Mikele用告白和亲吻捆住他的时间，现在也忍不下心，任由疲劳长久地压弯对方的肩背。  
一瓶啤酒很快见了底，他晃了晃酒瓶，澄黄的液体透过茶色的瓶子，映在眼底，颜色便浑浊了。仰头喝掉最后这一点，泡沫多过酒液，滑进喉咙便仍觉得干渴。  
“去睡吧，Mikele，您累了。”  
Mikele像是刚被吵醒的猫，露出了点茫然的神情。他重新挺直了脊背，轻轻“啊”了一声，随即又把尾音吞回了肚子里。  
“我没事的，你不用管我，拖你等到这么久真不好意思，我……”  
“没事的，去睡吧。” 

02  
Florent很快就后悔了。  
和Mikele一起住，实在是一件考验人耐心的事。当爱情遮蔽住一切矛盾的时候，似乎什么都好解决。可一旦失去了这层滤镜，生活本原实在只是一团被猫玩过的毛线球，缠成了一团乱不说，还到处都是断掉的线头。  
给Mikele顺手洗洗衣服，忍受这人半夜突发的创作欲，收拾他做饭之后的厨房，在进卫生间的时候撞见他埋在浴缸的泡泡里玩小黄鸭……这些都没什么，毕竟Mikele做的意大利菜真的很好吃。  
但他们不谈音乐。  
每次Florent下班回家，目光穿过客厅和厨房之间的隔断，都能捕捉到Mikele做饭的背影。他穿着以前留下来的旧衣服，围着Florent的围裙，一边肩膀被小花盆里的绿叶植物挡住，好像完全没听到钥匙插进锁眼转动的声音似的。  
他们在餐桌上过分安静，结束用餐就回到各人的房间。Mikele避开了有关他工作面试的提问，也从不提及Florent的驻唱。他不再把家里的音响放得太吵，不再半夜推醒Florent，只为品鉴一段旋律的好坏。这样客气得过分，反倒令Florent无所适从。  
但Mikele又并不总是疏远的。他还是会固执地用行动给Florent推荐他喜欢的食物，小声哼唱“过时”的歌，下意识去找Florent默契的眼神。当他真正陷入一首歌的情绪里，所有坚持便刹那间化为尘埃了。  
Mikele看起来明明早不是当初的模样，可时日久了，再将时间折叠，两相比较，得出的答案却截然相反。  
世故的颜色为他伪装出易碎的外壳，但这外壳又往往被所有者轻易抛弃。时间固然在这人身上留下了不可磨灭、也不可逆转的痕迹，但这无往不利的力量，却在面对其人内心时轻易摧折。Mikele染过了许多发色，试过了不同的妆面。他学会了更多的东西，却丝毫无损于他曾经的坚持。  
甚至，Florent毫不怀疑，如果在街上遇到Mikele，他大概还是曾经的样子，笑嘻嘻地跑进花店买一枝玫瑰，然后给店主一个飞吻。玫瑰或许是减价促销的产物，最外层的花瓣已经萎靡成皴皱的纸张，可他的笑却足以使Florent忽略玫瑰的模样。  
对此，Florent甚至感到畏惧，一个人是何以经过五年的打磨，却毫无保留地仍然成为他自己的呢？ 

Mikele又何尝不是如此。  
当他第二天睡醒了觉，顶着中午的太阳拉开衣柜门，本想把自己带的衣服填进去，可衣柜里收拾齐整的旧物件像是只喷火巨龙，把他彻底从困倦中唤醒。  
Florent去上班了，给他留了纸条和早午餐。于是他吃完凉掉的羊角包，像领地意识过强的猫一样，在Florent的家里巡视了个遍。可以确定的是，这个家里不仅没有第三个人存在的痕迹，甚至他自己留下的标记也没有被抹掉。  
相框上被他用油漆笔随手涂鸦上去的五角星，橱柜里成对的米奇、米妮马克杯，Florent床头的星战小人偶，甚至被Mikele蹭上过染发剂的那只枕套，都完好地待在原地。  
厨房里的咖啡机自他离开大概就没再启动过，Florent有认真清洗外部，但里面还是积了灰。他的浴巾被整齐地叠好，压在了卫生间储物柜里几沓毛巾的最下层，略有些褪色，但还是柔软如初。  
这让他没办法用对待朋友的态度面对Florent，但他们已经不是恋人了。  
毕竟，谁都能觑见Florent的成长。  
MIkele的成熟大概仅止于他有时候懒得刮，于是就冒出来了青黑的胡茬。即使五年过去，他还是那个忍不住想在半夜唱歌的小疯子。Florent有好几次半夜失眠的时候，还能听见他在隔壁哼歌。  
可Florent不一样，他现在已经有了真正坐办公室的样子。衣柜里成套的西装占据了半壁江山，从前堆满了专辑和乐谱的书桌，现在也逐渐被各类报表占据。他和Mikele共用过的吉他被搁上了柜顶，Mikele把它取下来看了十分钟，却连拨弦也舍不得，又原样放了回去。新的吉他藏在门后，像是某种不值一提的小爱好。  
Mikele当然知道，Florent还在酒吧唱歌。可没人知道，音乐在Florent心里还能占多大分量。而一旦问出了口，Mikele自己也不得不走上同样的天平。  
Florent留着Mikele的旧东西，或许只是为了有朝一日让他自己带走。他们都知道，彼此有多念旧。但念旧并不代表什么。他也留着Florent蠢兮兮的毛绒睡帽，这顶帽子上还带着个毛球，Florent一直以为它丢了。可惜，一顶帽子也没能挽救他们全线崩塌的关系。  
一条牛仔裤最终会穿到不能再穿，已经成为过去的情人，大概也终究是无法挽回的。  
处处流露着旧回忆的房子，此刻倒成了温馨的牢笼。每一次目光的不期而遇都像一记烫伤，灼热的温度滚过堪堪愈合的疤，惊得人心里一跳。  
最初，他们还是能说几句话的。可到了后来，寒暄被反复咀嚼过，便显得索然无味。他们都不是那种擅长应付社交场合的类型，面对彼此便更显得吃力。几句固定搭配说上三四遍，便连自己都嫌腻味。  
可是，还有什么可说呢？他们都怕从对方口中听到自己不愿意面对的答案，谁都不想第一个开口，为拖延了五年的分手拉上帷幕。他们彼此逃避，似乎不提那几个字，彼此就还藕断丝连。  
即使他们都瞧不起无意义的黏着。  
十几日的时间过得很快，像蜘蛛喷吐出丝线，织成细密的网。就算一张网被人力轻易地破坏，很快，第二张网就会结出来，静候无知的猎物撞进陷阱。  
Mikele学会了错开作息，反正摇滚歌手一向不惧熬夜和晚起。他挑着Florent出门上班的时候起床，挑着Florent在家的时候出门拜访各类制作人和乐手，参加约定过的面试。  
两个人明明住在一个屋檐下，却三两天才能见上一回。  
Mikele当然还在做饭，但已经习惯了把Florent的那份放进冰箱。他不想再面对甜蜜的小熊，也不想被那张面孔提示，他究竟错过了什么。  
当初不是任何人的错。只是彼此都还年轻，锋芒像竖起尖刺的刺猬，明明内里都那么柔软，可偏偏总是不小心刺伤最亲密的人。 

大概生活就是这么一大团棉花，将全部人物都笼罩其间。人们在白色的棉絮里晕头转向，呼吸不畅，还总是不幸撞上别人的鼻子。  
纵然已经尽力互相避让，Mikele还是没办法将Florent驱逐出生活。白日里当然可以避过，然而他的梦境里，却总是将记忆的录像带倒放，将已经打碎的世界复原。梦里，Florent的脸一次又一次出现在他的身边，最荒唐的情景反复在大脑里闪现。  
他没办法挥开这个，像挥手驱走一片烟雾，或是惊跑一只猫。  
不过，第二天，Mikele经常会在Florent眼里发现类似的挫败。这让他又好过起来了。  
瞧，念着旧情的可不只是他一个人。 

03  
酒吧的舞台上，摆了黑色的高脚椅。灯光一如既往的昏暗，玻璃酒杯的透明杯壁上映着雪花冰棱般的光。  
Florent照例先去工作人员的休息室简单化了妆，把吉他从琴盒里取了出来。他穿了件黑领子的白色西装礼服外套，戴着黑色的软毡圆边礼帽。帽子四壁撑得很挺，凸出微小的弧度，只有顶部一小块被可以按得凹陷下去，像帽子里藏了对同色的猫耳朵。  
他带来的吉他是另一把，琴板光洁如新，像是酒吧里邂逅的新情人，没有那么多隐秘的伤痕。Florent很喜欢这姑娘，弹起来顺手，拨片划过去，就像温柔的湖水漾开，和他曾迷恋的一切截然不同。  
他把舌尖颤抖着吐出的无声音节又吞了下去，和几个相熟的酒保打了招呼，坐上了那个属于他的小座位。高脚椅并不那么舒服，过于狭窄的面积让他难以很快放松下来。  
但今天，让他倍感紧张的显然不只是这把椅子。 

Mikele坐在酒吧的小卡座里，和他的几个新同事。  
他比Florent到的要早。合同签下之后，漂亮的金发姑娘邀请他们一起来喝一杯，Mikele坐到了女孩对面，随便点了杯酒。意大利人的情话技能是与生俱来的天赋，很快，姑娘的指尖就蹭过了他的手背，暗红的甲油混着灯光，像老教堂里晦暗不明的琉璃窗。他们的笑语混在一起，像飞虫穿过幽深的廊道，扑进了油灯的火焰里。  
Florent就是这时候开的嗓。有熟悉的酒客点了想听的歌，他却把酒保递过歌单的手一推，转了转椅子，冲着Mikele的方向开始唱歌。  
是《with or without you》，是《bohemian rhapsody》，是《purple rain》；是Pink Floyd，是XTC，是Richard Wright；是他们熟悉的许多歌。  
他的声音和前些年没什么太大的变化，只是更低沉，更纯熟，也更温润。像是树木经历了年复一年的风雨和严寒，终于能够遮挡出一片阴凉，也终于能供人靠在树下读书、睡眠。混进吉他里的音色像檀香、像烟草、像柔软的皮革，在安静的黑暗中袅袅地燃着。  
唱到《purple rain》的时候，他甚至从座位上站了起来，笨拙地抱着吉他晃动身体，引来几声善意的笑之后，又坐了回去。  
音乐一起，Mikele的话音就断了。他的笑容凝结成一块琥珀，随着面孔的转动而逐渐融解。当Florent第一句歌词唱过，他的眼睛里已经只剩下了舞台上唱歌的人。  
卡座里，年轻的或不那么年轻的男孩和女孩仍然在喧闹嬉笑，但声音像流水一样顺着耳边无形的河道远去了，只有Florent和他的吉他，成为Mikele唯一能感知到的鲜活存在。  
Florent仍然在歌唱，唱别人，但也在唱他自己。没什么能比这个更让Mikele感到开心了。  
不再年轻的驻唱歌手偶尔会停下，喝一口酒。店家给他在舞台的角落里备了两瓶啤酒，用来润喉。他喝啤酒的样子一点没变，喉结上下滑动着，大口吞下冰凉的液体，没来得及咽下去的酒顺着嘴角流下来，隐没进圆领的半袖里，留下一道深色的痕迹。  
Mikele的眼睛就那么定定地瞧着Florent，心不在焉地搭话，直到坐他身边的人轻轻推了他一把。他终于被召唤回现实，回过神来，却已经不记得自己上一秒从开合的嘴唇中挤出了什么话。  
“抱歉，我……”他语无伦次地表达歉意，却找不出可推脱的理由。  
“去要电话号码吧。”对面姑娘漂亮的指尖指向了舞台，像午后的阳光透过五彩的琉璃照向了双手合十的神像。耶稣睁开他悲悯的眼睛，注视着每一个低头祈求爱情的人。  
Mikele没有立刻起身。他反手摸了摸自己的鼻子，反问了一句，声音干涩得像一件由太阳暴晒了一整天的T恤。  
“这么明显吗？” 

Florent连着唱了好几首之后，就把吉他放下，走到吧台边上，要了一杯old fashioned。  
Mikele就在这时候走了过去。他的屁股本来已经挨上了更远的一把椅子，犹豫了一下，又站下来，改坐到了Florent身边。  
“你……什么意思？”  
他没说得太明白，也不必说明白。  
Florent抿了口酒，像是品尝着Mikele拼读法语时的意大利口音，又像是品尝着语句中的三分怒气，和七分更复杂的情绪。他像一个最精致的品酒师那样，试图分析一杯调制酒里究竟是否包含爱意。  
他拖延得太久了，久到Mikele几乎等不下去。  
“你还不知道吗，Mikele。”  
说完这句话，他倒先走了。这在他们曾交往的时候，是绝无仅有的。当时的朋友们都知道，Florent是那种会看着Mikele的背影，笑着冲一个影子挥手的人。  
但当时的朋友们，很多都已经不在巴黎。即使是Florent和Mikele，所处的也不是原来那个巴黎了。  
重新回到了舞台上的Florent开始敬业地工作。他一首接一首地完成任务，唱着客人们想听的歌，像一套最棒的音响。所有的歌曲在他拨响琴弦时，都像他，又不像他。他自顾转着椅子，面对着舞台的中轴线，温柔地唱每一个词，没再看过Mikele一眼。  
Mikele也回到了他的座位上，沉默不语。新同事们识趣地让他安心窝在角落做一朵蘑菇，自顾聊着年轻人的话题。没人问他是不是搭讪失败，Mikele的脸色已经足够说明一切了。  
一直到他的同事们打算离开，Mikele才摇了摇头，拒绝一起离开。他窝进正对着Florent的沙发，加了一杯old fashioned，听完了驻唱歌手的每一首歌。  
从某种角度来看，他们都是老派的类型。喜欢“古典”的鸡尾酒，喜欢上个世纪的曲风，喜欢一直以来的那一个人。  
手表的时针稳定地从“9”走到了“12”，夜深了，酒吧里的人也少了很多。调酒师坐在吧台后面擦拭着精致的杯子，还留下来的人，眼睛里也揉进了酒杯折射的迷离灯光。Florent不再唱了，他把吉他立在音箱旁，手指放开了话筒架，跟着背景音乐轻轻打着拍子。  
Mikele却突然站了起来。他跨过地上半满的酒瓶，从两个男孩中间挤过去，拿起了Florent的吉他，开始唱他们共同写的歌。他们曾经一起宅在工作室里三天不出门，激烈争论过每一个音符的位置的那首歌，他们共同写出来的唯一的那首歌。  
Florent完全没有料到。但这才是Mikele，不是那个坐在客厅里竭力维持体面的落魄旅人，不是坐在餐桌上一言不发的客人。  
就像他们第一次见面的时候，这个年长他八岁的大男孩跳上舞台，抢了酒吧歌手的话筒，唱起了《sex machine》。纤长的话筒架生生被这人当成了钢管似的，而倒霉的歌手听了几句，把准了调子，开始给Mikele伴奏。  
那个酒吧老板太固执，又太保守。于是歌手和Mikele被一起赶出了酒吧的后门，两个人对视了几秒，突然笑了起来。  
那时候Florent在读大学，在那家更无趣的酒吧唱歌，零碎地挣点钱，每天都想着攒够了数目，就给自己录碟。  
是啊，他们有过那么多故事。那些他以为自己遗忘了的过去，却又不经意地钻出了土壤，在风里摇摆起枝条了。就像Mikele给他寄过来的那些不同地点的明信片，没有署名，背景永远是当地的风景，和流向巴黎的河流。  
他以为很多东西封进箱底，就可以被忘记。  
Florent本来是有点生气的，但不知不觉又笑了出来。他侧着头，躲过头顶的灯光，好让昏暗的环境作掩护，任眼泪滑进胡须里去。  
这首歌不算很长，Mikele唱了两遍副歌，却终究得按住琴弦，收拢声音。他抱着吉他，不知道该还过去，还是放在原地。Florent这时便向他伸出了手，笑得温暖极了。  
“走吧，回家。” 

酒吧离Florent的房子不太远。到了深夜，已经没有可供搭乘的公共交通工具，于是两人索性便决定走回去。他俩一前一后，走在熟悉又陌生的道路上。  
巴黎的冬天有些湿冷，气温却并不算太低。Mikele拢着自己的厚外套，Florent在小西装的外面套了羽绒服。吉他没有被装进琴盒，就正挎在Florent的肩上。Mikele提着空荡荡的黑色盒子，总觉得手上份量太轻。  
他抬头，正要对前面的人说些什么，Florent却转过身来，抬起了一只手。他手上套着一双有点可笑的毛线手套，手腕处由绕过颈子的粗毛线连接着，彩色的线条勾勒出粗糙的米奇图案。  
“快看，Mikele，下雪了。”  
手心中央，停着小小的雪花。  
Mikele眨了眨眼。他仰高了头，去看黑黢黢的夜空。天阴着，夜晚便沉默得纯粹。他看不到宇宙星河，可雪花却在路灯的映照下，飘成了一颗颗坠落的流星。这些金色的星星慢悠悠地飘荡下来，落在Florent的头顶，让对方看起来像是戴了花环和王冠。  
Florent摘掉了他的手套。雪花落在他的指尖上，便迅速融化，将皮肤表面染成温暖又甜蜜的粉色。他抱起吉他，开始对Mikele唱歌，唱得还是他们一起写下的那首歌。  
原本的歌词明明讲得是歌唱，是他们所热爱的音乐，可Florent不知从哪学了几句意大利语，唱来唱去，却变成了一场告白。  
唱歌的时候，Florent笑起来在Mikele眼里就像个傻子。可Mikele这时候才发现，他自己也好不到哪里去。  
他的和声加进去之后，两人彻底唱乱了套，各国语言零碎地拼凑起来，既不押韵也不好听。调子也找不到了，两个人隔着吉他，却只想给对方一个吻。  
后来，歌声终于还是停了。一切音波被地上薄薄的积雪吸收，两个人终于如愿以偿。  
他们亲吻得大概太久，以至于憋得眼眶都发红了。 

04  
所以，上帝是一只猫。  
你以为祂要冲你伸出爪子，但祂可能只是要用肉垫拍拍你，或者干脆把脸拱进怀里撒个娇。  
祂说：“喵。”

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年五月文广miflo con的无料。


End file.
